The Lost Cub
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.** **THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Lannisport, eighteen years ago_

"Sweet dreams, Honey. Mommy loves you." Dorna said, kissing the infant's forehead as she laid him in his crib

She looked at him, still amazed that she and her husband had managed to have their own little one to dote over. After years of disappointments and false hopes, they had finally gotten the chance to be parents. Their little Lancel was already showing all the Lannister traits, with blond hair and green eyes. She watched as he sucked on his thumb, sleeping away, perfectly at ease. She put the baby monitor on and joined her spouse. It was another average night, though she expected to be woken up by a hungry baby in the night. Her cub was quite the glutton. Not that she minded. She adored those moments. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the restful darkness of slumber…

Before being woken up by a terrible sound coming from her child's room.

Kevan immediately got up and grabbed a gun, rushing to the nursery. A man stood there, in the dark, their son against him, his face impossible to see. Kevan tried to shoot him but the man was quicker and shot first, hitting him in the shoulder. Despite the sudden and burning pain, the father rushed to him, but the kidnapper was faster than he was and managed to escape through a window. Dorna at his side, trying to stop the bleeding the best she could, Kevan could only watch, powerless, as his only child was abducted, a bitter taste in his mouth.

 _Present time, King's Landing_

"Martyn, Willem, you'll be late for school if you linger." Dorna's voice echoed in the corridor

"Coming, Mom!" The twins' voices replied

Dorna smiled as she saw her teenage boys rushing to her, kissing her cheeks to say goodbye, rushing to school. Her youngest, three years old Janei, was still sleeping. On the wall, a discrete picture of Lancel. That would be a wound that would never heal. Time had passed and despite the time, the money, the countless efforts they had put in their researches to find him, it all remained sterile and to this day, they still had no clue about his whereabouts. They didn't even know if he was still alive. They had heard all the theories, freezing their blood. Child markets, weird adoption centres, black markets for organs… Dorna had closed her ears, praying the Seven for the less horrible course, hoping her child was still alive somewhere safe, happy. Kevan never forgave himself for what had happened and she knew it still ate him, even now with three children and the quiet life they always yearned for. She had to admit she was scared when she discovered herself to be pregnant, three years and half after Lancel's abduction. Especially more when she learnt she carried two little boys. She was afraid everything would start again, that she would lose them too. Kevan didn't say anything but she knew him well enough to understand he was going under the same thoughts. The twins slept in their rooms for two years before they had their own room. Kevan and her never hid Lancel from their children, they had an older brother, alive somewhere, they never hid what happened. They weren't ashamed of Lancel. He was part of their family and without him, their family was incomplete. They missed him, they missed him so much! They thought of all the milestones they had missed, his first smiles, his first steps, his first words, his first days at school, his first loves, his birthdays, his first hours driving, they had missed everything and it made them crazy. Dorna tried to picture him in her head, wondering what he looked like. Did he still have his beautiful green eyes? Was he tall? Who did he look like? She remembered some people, some friends, telling them while expecting the twins that new children wouldn't replace the one they had lost. The couple's anger had exploded. The twins were a surprise, a beautiful one, and they never had in mind to replace Lancel, he was unique. Looking at the picture, she prayed the Seven as she did daily:

"Let Lancel be in peace, happy, somewhere. And if you can, send us a sign of his well-being."

 _XXXXX_

New students were always easily spottable, Willem thought. They all had that look of being lost. The man in front of him made no exception. He was quite tall, maybe even more than his own father. His sandy blond hair was falling on the top of his shoulders, his green eyes searching everywhere for some place. He had delicate features and while Willem was sure he was straight, he had to admit the man was gorgeous. On his wrist, an old and a bit dirty bracelet with his name on it. He looked rather pale and thin though, a bit too thin for a man of his height and his clothes, while being clean and well kept, were modest. He certainly came from a poor background. He smiled and went to him.

"Hi! First day?"

The man seemed familiar while he was certain he had never met him before.

"Yeah… I'm a bit lost. I'm searching for class A-203."

"Then, you're in the right building. Second floor, third room on the right wing."

"Thanks."

"My name's Willem, Willem Lannister."

"Lancel. Lancel Tybalt."

Willem understood immediately that his observation was right. This type of surnames were given to children from the foster system who didn't get adopted or went back and forth between homes. Lancel was certainly here to at least graduate from high school, to have at least one diploma to have a hope of a good start in the active life. His bracelet, looking so old, was certainly one of the only thing he had from his parents, the proof that the first name he had was his "real" one.

"Lancel? Just like my older brother." He said, trying to put him at ease

He seemed grateful as he had a small smile. Spotting Jaime far away, he excused himself.

"My cousin is here to pick me up. Glad to have met you, Lancel. Hope we can hang out sometimes."

"I'd like that." Lancel smiled again

Jaime greeted his young cousin, his eyes still on the newcomer. Apart from the fact that he looked like him, that he reminded him of his aunt Dorna, one point unsettled him:

He had his uncle Kevan's smile.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 2**

To almost everyone, the newcomer was quite the strange addition to the school. Of course, it was partly due to his story, an orphan found in a dumpster, who jumped from a home to another one, until he was almost of age. But what made him the strangest was his behaviour. He was cold. He never talked to anyone unless talked too. When he had one free minute, he started to study and seeing him with his nose outside of a book was a rare occurance.

"Lancel, is it?" A young teenager asked

He raised his head and met the gaze of a lovely young woman. Her blonde hair reminded him of gold and her eyes were exactly like his in terms of shade of green. She was of average height, thin, quite pale, very delicate and she reminded him of a sunflower. She had a pretty smile on her lips.

"My name is Myrcella, Myrcella Baratheon. I'm Willem's cousin. Well, first cousin once removed. My mother is his actual first cousin, despite the age gap."

He didn't reply, wondering why she was talking to him. He remained away for a good reason: he had no time to waste on social relationships. He was a loner, would always be one, he needed to succeed, to graduate and if his grades were decent enough, maybe he could pretend to a scholarship, for college. That could also be his key to have yet another loan. He didn't need friends. Gossips wouldn't help him at the end of the day.

"You always eat alone. I was wondering if you'd like to eat with me and some friends. To meet new people. We don't bite, we promise."

"I don't eat at lunch. I have what the french call a sparrow appetite." He awkardly replied

He didn't want her to know he didn't eat because he lacked money. His job paid the bills, which was a relief to him, but after everything was paid, he didn't have much left to live on. He basically lived on tips he received or from leftovers he as given. He saved as much as he could, for his future.

"Well, you can always join us, even if you don't eat." She sweetly offered

He was about to give in, unable to resist her puppy eyes, she seemed so adamant on him not being alone all the time, but before he could speak, a voice came from behind.

"Leave him be, Cella. This guy is a pathetic loser. He couldn't even be fully adopted! Even his parents left him in a garbage bin, there must be a reason."

The voice belonged to a man, and with his own colours, Lancel assumed he was related to Myrcella and Willem, one way or another. He bit his lip, trying to swallow his anger. He knew he was trash, but he didn't need to be reminded of it, it was painful enough on its own.

"Don't pay attention to my brother. He is... Well, let us say he is quite the special guy." She diplomatically eased him

 _XXXXX_

In the school's gardens, Lancel found himself sitting with Myrcella's family. There was Willem, of course, and his twin brother Martyn. Lancel noted that there was one difference between them: Willem's hair tended to be messy and curled. Tommen, Myrcella's younger brother, had joined them and despite being filled with bitterness at his young age, Lancel couldn't help finding the young man to be one of the sweetest lads he had ever met and he prayed his innocence to be preserved for the longest time possible. Myrcella's cousin Shireen had joined them. Lancel felt bad for the girl, a shy young girl, who survived greyscale but got scarred in return. But she was intelligent, kind and she was speaking of her father in the highest regards. He felt out of place. He didn't belong here, he knew. He was a nobody sitting with sons and daughters of important men of the land. Watching them eat was also painful, he could feel his own stomach contracting itself under hunger. He was starving. He was rather starttled to see an apple put under his eyes. Willem, who was sitting on his right, still eating his sandwich, was handing it over to him.

"You can have it if you want. Mom overestimated my appetite. For your snack time."

He accepted it without a word, feeling a bit humiliated. He always felt humiliated when he needed people to feed him. He knew Willem's appetite would have handled an apple. It was his way to help him out, having noticed his issue, without calling him on it.

"You should come over sometime. Mom would be delighted to meet you."

"I'm afraid I must decline... But thanks. It's nice, having good acquaitances, for a change."

"Call us friends, it's a quicker word."

Once alone, Lancel took a bite of the fruit, trying his best to keep away the tears of frustration that were burning his eyes.

 _XXXXX_

"Lancel, here's the latte for table 4."

Lancel simply took the cup and made his way to the table. Sitting there was a regular, and everytime she was here, it was him she asked after, stating that while all the waiters and waitresses were good looking, he was the hottest. She was tall, with long legs, pale skin with some frekles here and there. She was known for being a flirt and she embraced it, she always wore tight fitting clothes, sexy but not skimpy, always enhancing in a subtle way her full round breasts. She had long strawberry blonde hair, a pinched face and brown doe eyes. If Lancel had to find any drawback in her appearance, he'd think of the fact that she lacked a chin but it didn't alter her charming look. If he hadn't been so focued on his studies, if he had been an average man, he would have found her gorgeous. He didn't have time for that. He didn't have time for romance, for one night stands.

"And here's my hot waiter."

"Enjoy your coffee, Miss Frey."

"Wait. For you."

Lancel looked at the tip and wondered if he was dreaming. She was becoming more and more generous in her tips.

"I cannot accept."

"It's to thank you for always serving me, putting up with my extravagant self."

He nodded.

"I hope that, one day, I'll be the one serving you coffee. As friends, of course."

As he returned to the kitchen, the world went black for half a second and he had to stop, grabbing the counter to give him stability. Willem's apple had been more than welcome but it hadn't been enough to fuel him. He just had to wait until the end of the service, for dinner, the only meal he allowed himself to have. Usually, it was just bread and water. Or pasta. Always the cheapest brands, the cheapest things.

"Sit." His boss ordered

She fetched him water and asked for a burger to be prepared for him.

"On the house." He could hear her say

He felt lucky to have a boss understanding enough, a good team, who knew his issues. Still, it felt humiliating. In a few days, he'd celebrate his birthday. And he was starting to wonder why he kept going on. It wasn't as if a good life was waiting for him anyway, he had nobody. He felt tired of everything.

And he was only seventeen.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 3**

Lancel woke up still tired this morning. He could feel he was feverish and he had slept very little, and the few hours he had managed to sleep, the quality of his sleep was quite poor. His stomach still hurt out of hunger, though it was better than most days. He felt hot, sweaty and his chest hurt. He looked at his savings. If he went to a doctor, he wouldn't have enough money left fr the medicine. Or if he went to the free health center, his medicine would cost him half of his savings, not allowing him to eat for days. He was screwed anyway. All he could do was rely on the old medicines he had at home and put on a good face. That was one of the lessons he had learnt the hard way in one of his homes. Despite how you felt inside, you had to put on a good face. People loved good faces and left them alone. Especially on this day.

He was eighteen now.

 _XXXXX_

Dorna had found her husband up in the middle of the night, having lit a small candle near their son's picture. She looked at the alarm clock. Eighteen years ago, at the same hour, their little Lancel came into their world. She didn't say a word. She simply embraced him.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel's day at school at been an average one, only brightened by his grades. Despite his work and his current state, he had the best grades of his class, and according to the teachers themselves, he was one of the best students of the school that year. He was exhausted but it paid off, it was worth it.

"Keep it up and you might get some scholarships!" A teacher had said

"Keep it up and you might get some scholarships!" Joffrey had repeated at break time "How are you even going to pay for college? You're an orphan, working part time, with no one to back you up for a college loan! You should just try and get laid, you might get some money from it, that's the only thing you could be good at."

The teenager was upset his jape hadn't touched Lancel one bit. Prostitution? He had considered it several times, when money was needed but lacking. He had never crossed the line though, hoping he could survive with some dignity, but the thought of selling his ass had crossed his mind in more than one occasion.

"Still, it's unsure if I'd have customers. I'm not ugly but I'm not attractive either. I'm just flesh and bones. And some wouldn't like how I am under my clothes." He thought

He felt like retching but managed to keep it down.

It was time to go to work.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel went home late, putting on the table a small cake he was given, a gift from one of the cooks for his birthday. His boss had given him a short raise. She had seemed so sorry to not be able to give him more, he deserved it, he was a good waiter, and she wanted to help, but that was the most she could give withou endangering the café. He planted a candle on top of the pastry, lit it on, closed his eyes and blew the flame away in one swift breath.

"To another banner year." He sarcastically whispered

Eighteen. He was of age now. He'd be an eternal orphan now. He'd forever be the child found in a dumpster, whose parents didn't even bother to drop him at a hospital but who forgot about his bracelet with his name on it. He always wore it to remind himself that no one could be trusted. Not fully. He could only count of himself. He could see his younger self, at the orphanage, scared at night, praying the Seven to return him to his parents or to find him parents who would want him for him, and not for the advantages he'd bring them, like food tickets. He could see his thirteen years old self looking at a child being adopted, his happiness for the child, but also, to his shame, his jealousy. That would never happen to him, he was too old. He had never understood why it had never worked out for him. Maybe he was just meant to be alone. He had vowed on his bracelet, he would never marry. He would never have children. How could he pretend to raise a family when he didn't know what a family was or how it felt like? Lancel wondered why he bothered, why he kept going on. That was a thought that was haunting him daily by now. He was alone. He had no family. He wasn't healthy at all. He was already crippled by debt. He lived in an appartement that was a shithole: often bothered by floods, molds on some walls, tiny as hell, expensive as fuck, unsafe on several levels, warm in summer, cold in winter. But that was either that or being homeless. He was tired. No, worse, he was exhausted. He just wanted everything to end, he wanted to be able to rest, to be able to enjoy life, not to have to worry constantly, having to choose between food or health care. Why did he keep on living? Why didn't he just kill himself? He had no one. No one would miss him. His body would be found weeks, months or years after his passing and he'd be buried in an unmarked grave. But at least, he'd be free. He felt himself shaking, realizing a tear was rolling down his cheek. He let it go, he was even too tired to fight it back. Only the four walls around him would hear him crying anyway.

 _XXXXX_

"Look Mommy! I made a drawing for Lancel, for his birthday!" Janei proudly said as she handed over the piece of paper to her mother

It represented their entire family, with Lancel as a grown up.

"I don't know what he looks like, so I made him look like Daddy."

Dorna smiled.

"He'd be very happy." She said

She put the drawing near his picture. She stared at it, wondering what their lives would have been if he had been raised along his siblings. She could see him playing with his brothers, doting over Janei, playing knights, his laughs coming from the garden. She thought of him everyday, but on his birthday, her thoughts haunted her more than usual. She missed him everyday, always wondering where he was, how he was, what he looked like, if he was happy. She tried her best to be cheerful, for her children, for Kevan, and she wanted Lancel's birthday to remain that happy day where he allowed them to be parents for the first time.

"We'll find you.I know we will find you someday."

 _XXXXX_

Willem was looking at the old family pictures, always amazed to see how his parents were when they were younger. He found pictures of his dad, at eighteen, during a fishing trip with his older brother Tywin. Something struck him. While there were small differences, his friend Lancel looked just like Kevan at his age. And the differences he had, they matched Dorna at his age.

"Wait... A young man entering my school, having my lost brother's name, being around his age and having my dad's smile?!"

He then remembered Lancel's bracelet. He looked at the picture on the wall. Lancel's was old, rusty, but it was exactly the same model.

"How could I have been so stupid?! A man who looks like my dad, having my brother's name and age, coming from the foster system and who has the same bracelet, with the same writings?!"

He felt a wave of joy, of excitement in him.

"Mom, Dad!" He called, with a huge smile on his face

Both looked confused, facing their excited son, the family album on his laps.

"I think I know where Lancel is and who he is. I think... I think I found him at last!"

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 4**

Kevan and Dorna had listened to Willem patiently, without cutting him mid sentence. He seemed so extatic that it broke their hearts to have to tone his enthusiasm down. Yes, some things seemed odd, like the bracelet or the name, but eighteen years ago, that bracelet was quite popular for newborns and while Lancel wasn't a common name, it wasn't unique either. Also, just because the man was eighteen, an orphan, with the Lannister colours didn't mean he was a lost Lannister.

"Jaime will confirm it! He saw Lancel too! He saw how he was!"

"It could make sense. When I saw him first, I was immediately struck because he had Dad's smile." Martyn confirmed

He took his phone, searched for a picture. Lancel wasn't really one for selfies but he had given in for one or two, he suspected he had agreed simply to please them. After all, they kinda were the only ones who were nice to him. After finding one, he handed the device over to his parents. And seeing their worked up faces, Willem knew that he had marked his point, thanks to his twin.

"He... He does look like you at that age." Dorna admitted to her husband

Kevan didn't reply, but she was right. It wasn't looking in a mirror, but he couldn't deny the likeness, especially added to some matching Dorna as well. He tried to remain neutral. This kid could be a Lannister, maybe. The Lannisters were a huge family. But his own son? He didn't want his hopes and expectations to be so high, because when they would be crushed, because they would be crushed, he didn't want to have to suffer again. He silently listened to this boy's story. A baby found in a garbage bin, jumped from one home to another for stupid reasons. One time because he cried too much. A three months old baby had been dumped again because he cried... One time because the family was having a baby of their own, so they didn't need a false child anymore. One time because he had broken his wrist, as one of the other children was beating him up. But still, that was his fault. It went on until he was almost of age, claiming his independence. The twins knew little of his current situation, but they assumed it was poor at best. Kevan knew best. That child was certainly deep in debt. He wasn't homeless, so it meant he had a place to live in, but to afford it, in his situation, it meant having debts. Even more when he also needed to be clothed, fed, instructed... Children like Lancel weren't rare, but a child in Lancel's situation was an occurrence he had never seen before.

"Poor kid..." He thought

His thought was cut short when Willem announced he could ask Jaime to have a DNA test.

"You're taking it a bit far, Willem. All we have are guesses. We cannot bother a lab based on that only." He managed to say

"But these guesses are just adding up and piling up! A young man who is my brother's age, who has his name, a similar bracelet, our family's usual colours, and who looks like you when you were a teenager? Even if he wouldn't be our Lancel, he could be a distant Lannister. We could help him find his family!"

"And what makes you think he wants to meet his family?"

Kevan felt a bit ashamed when he saw his child so taken aback, he hadn't meant to be that corrosive. He softened.

"Look, Willem. Put yourself in his shoes for a moment. You're an orphan, disposed of like some trash and you have lived more hardships than necessary at your young age. Would you want to meet those who put you though this misery? To look at them and be reminded that you weren't wanted? That you have been alone your entire life because of them?"

"I..."

"You mean well. I know you do. But you have to take into account his feelings too."

"Maybe he wasn't abandoned, not by his family, maybe he was taken, like our Lancel! There was a traffic back then."

"Maybe. But you are not sure of it. If you act, act with care. And ask Jaime first."

 _XXXXX_

"Let him do it."

Kevan stood frozen in front of his nephew. He hadn't expected him to side with Willem.

"I know what you're thinking, but let him do it. It isn't easy for the twins and Janei to grow up knowing they have a lost sibling somewhere. Let him try, face the results. If they are negative, he'll be upset, sure, but it's part of the acceptance process."

"You have seen that boy, Jaime. Do you think the results could turn positive?" Dorna asked, a hint of hope in her voice

Jaime sighed.

"I don't know. That kid does look like Uncle Kevan and I saw a bit from you too in him. However, Joffrey looks like me and I'm not the kid's father. I'm almost certain the kid is a Lannister, but your son? I don't know. He could also be one of Uncle Gerion's hidden children. Just let Willem try and be able to put it behind him. Or to go forwards."

 _XXXXX_

Willem smiled, happy that his parents had agreed for a test. All he needed now was something from Lancel himself. That wouldn't be difficult, would it? He noticed him and reached him. He felt lucky, he was holding a plastic cup of water. Just what he needed.

"Hi Lancel!"

However, he froze. Lancel looked terrible. He wasn't particular fat before but now his cheeks were kinda hollow. He was white, he looked exhausted and had dark circles under his eyes. He looked a bit sweaty yet he was shivering. He was definitely sick. And in his current condition, being sick meant choosing between food, rent or medicine.

"Are you okay?"

He felt silly asking such a question, with such an obvious answer, but that was all that came to mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just caught a bad cold, that's all. I'll be off for work soon anyway."

"Is it wise?"

"It's just a cold. And besides, I need the money."

Facing his worried look, he added:

"I have a pretty nice boss. If she sees I'm too unwell, she'll put me on light duty."

They kept talking until Lancel left. Willem made sure he was far away and that no one noticed him to fetch from the garbage bin his cup. No one needed to know or to spread rumours he was searching in the trash for the Gods knew what.

He sealed it properly and went to the lab Jaime had contacted.

He couldn't wait for the results to come.

 **To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 5**

"You'd better sit down, Uncle." Jaime said

His face was serious and stern. Willem tried his hardest to contain his excitement, however, seeing his cousin's expression, he started to have doubts. Was he wrong? Was Lancel someone else? The man gave his father some documents, which Kevan read with caution, his expression still neutral. An art he had mastered in politics, a usefool tool to keep the upper hand. However, at one point, he saw him flinch slightly. Whatever was in these papers was huge. He handed them over to Dorna, who had tears gathering in her eyes. Willem and Martyn checked them afterwards, understanding their mother's reaction better.

Lancel Tybalt was Lancel Lannister, son of Kevan Lannister, abducted eighteeen years ago.

 _XXXXX_

"What are we going to do, Kevan?" Dorna asked him, once her emotion had passed

She still couldn't believe that her son as truly alive, that he was in their town, that he had met his brothers without knowing it, that he had befriended his brothers almost immediately. She remembered his picture. He was even more beautiful than she had imagined, he was just perfect in her eyes. However, his situation broke her heart and was unbearable to her. Her son had grew up believing he was dumped like trash. For eighteen years, he had believed, still continued to believe, that no one loved him, that no one wanted him, that no one cared, that he was alone. He was in debt, he wasn't as healthy as he should be, he was certainly living in some place she didn't dare picture in her head. Everything in her screamed to go to him, to fetch him, to bring him home. She could not erase those eighteen years of lack, of yearn, but she'd die trying to.

"It's too soon to tell him. It would shatter his world."

"His world is a pile of shit, Kevan."

Kevan smirked slightly. For Dorna to use that language, a fire was burning in her, no doubt. He couldn't help agreeing, Lancel's situation was unbearable. Their son was so near yet so far, they knew who he was at last and they were Lancel now, that would be facing his wrath, facing him believing he was trapped or worse, mocked. Willem had suggested trying to bring him to believe the truth slowly, he was confident his son would manage. The words he was about to speak were hurting his throat.

"For now, we wait."

 _XXXXX_

Willem tried his best to hide his joy at school, to Lancel especially, not wanting to blow the truth out too soon. But he was over the moon to have found his brother at last. He was still amazed that they had befriended one another so easily. Was it their blood speaking? He didn't know. Deep inside, he had always known he'd find him someday, that he'd be home with them.

"Have I ever told you about my brother?" He asked him

"Martyn? Yes, he's your twin and quite a brainbox actually." Lancel casually answered

"No, my other brother."

"Oh. Yeah, I think he shares my name. What of him?"

Lancel assumed Willem was to tell him his older brother was to be married or to have a child. It couldn't be a bad new, the teenager seemed too happy for it to be a thing.

"It's quite the story actually... My parents had him after a bit more than a decade of marriage and years of hopes. Eighteen years ago, someone broke into the house and took him away. We never saw him since that day."

Lancel kept listening in silence.

"We think we finally have a strong lead to him. We might have identify him after all these years. Alive."

"I'm happy for you."

Lancel meant it. Someone reunited with his family was a beautiful thought and even the possibility of such a happy ending was a strong one. Willem was adorable and Lancel would have been happy to be a brother to him, to Martyn as well, and as for their sister Janei, though he knew her by pictures only, she seemed to be the most precious toddler in the world.

"Wait... Could I be his brother?" He suddenly wondered

A child taken away eighteen years ago, who had his name, and he had to admit, he had Willem's colours, there was a likeness.

"Just wishful thinking. I'm an orphan. Always was, always will be."

He felt stupid for even thinking he had a family waiting for him somewhere. His fever was reall making him believe think he still had a shift afterwards...

"I hope your brother and you are reunited soon." He smiled at the teenager

"Oh, we already are..." Willem thought

 _XXXXX_

Lancel felt pride in not letting clients know or see he was unwell. Only Amerei had seemed to see through him, though she hadn't called him out on it. He had sucked it up, put on a good face, carried on like a good soldier. However, once alone in the restroom reserved for employees, he allowed himself to cough all that he had forced himself to keep inside. It was getting worse with every day that passed by. He could feel his fever had gotten stronger, that he was getting weaker, the pain in his chest was growing too and it was a wonder he hadn't coughed blood yet. His boss went to him as soon as he got out.

"You look terrible, Lancel. The shift is almost over, you should go home and rest. You can even take some days off." She offered

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. The shift is almost over, as you said. Besides, I can't afford days off."

"Your days off are paid, you know."

Lancel bit his tongue, not arguying that tips were a welcome bonus in his life.

"I mean it, Lancel. You look like you're about to faint. And your breathing sounds painful. I know you need money, but what good will money bring you if you're dead? Don't worry about anything. Just go home, get some deserved rest. I'll have Melwyn drop by some leftovers for you as well."

Facing her determination, he submitted, thanking his lucky start to have such a caring boss. She was like that with everyone, but she had seemed touched by his story. He didn't want pity, however he couldn't deny her care was welcomed. He went home, relieved that all of his bills had been paid on time. However, he could only afford to eat at dinner until the end of the month. He didn't even bother changing, too exhausted. He let himself fall on his bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

That was the only moment where he wasn't in pain by now.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 6**

Martyn knew Lancel was living in poverty. He knew he had financial struggles. However, he hadn't expected them to be that bad. He had visited Lancel, under the excuse of lending him books, as he was failing french. Lancel's place was a tiny apartment in the poorest area of Flea Bottom. As opposed as what people thought, the neighborhood was not as dangerous as it had once been and its inhabitants helped each other.

"Make yourself at home." Lancel had simply said

The teenager looked around. The place was composed of two rooms, one main room that served as bedroom, kitchen and living room, the other was a tiny bathroom. The walls were dirty and moldy. The only window, above Lancel's bed, didn't seem to lock very well. The floor, made of wood, seemed damaged by a previous flood. When entering the place, Lancel's bed was one of the first thing to be seen, pushed horizontally under the window, as well as a small table and four chairs in the middle of the room. On the left, there was a worn out library, filled with old and damaged books, a small bedside and a bowl to store the key nearby and his savings, in a old cookie jar. On the right, Lancel had the bare necessities to cook. His fridge was right next to the door leading to the bathroom. He had three counters, on of them used for the sink, the other was there for decoration he assumed, as it was there to hide the angle. After that counter, a stove so old Martyn assumed it was the same his mother had learnt to cook with. Then, the only workable counter and a garbage bin. There was a phone and a mirror on the wall too, some lights, a chest he assumed had Lancel's clothes, and one radiator that seemed broken. He didn't know if Lancel had decorated the place himself, if so, he had managed to gain space. Martyn then noticed the ceilin, as dirty and moldy as the walls. A chill ran down his spine. It was unbearable for him, knowing his brother was living like this. Their mother would cry. Their father would hate himself even more for failing to rescue him as a baby. He thought of Lancel himself, of his shame of knowing that now, a friend knew how he lived, someone from school knew how he truly lived.

"He's sick already and such a place isn't going to help him in getting better..." He thought

Lancel had never seemed so unwell. He looked ghastly, thin, his cheeks hollow, his eyes had lost their glow, and everytime he coughed, Martyn could swear his own lungs were hurting. He left the books on the table.

"I like what you did with the place." He tried, offering a smile

Lancel seemed grateful.

"You know, this place isn't that bad. It doesn't even get a place in the top three of the worst places I've crashed in."

"Oh..."

He was unsure how anything could be worse than this place. He assumed one of them was the garbage bin he had been found in. His surprise grew worse when he learnt that it was actually rank two. Rank one was when he had been forced to live in the streets for some time. He could feel his heart aching. His brother had been forced to live in the streets. His brother, a child then, had been a homeless orphan. He hoped his parents would never know, because there was no way he'd tell them, it was just too cruel.

"How's finding your brother going?" Lancel asked

"Oh, pretty well. We established a contact. However, we do not know how to tell him the truth. Dad is a bit scared it will crash his world down. It's been so long after all."

He only nodded before coughing again. Martyn wanted nothing more than to take him to a doctor, even paying for it, but he knew Lancel's pride would forbid him to even consider the solution offered.

Until he saw Lancel flinching, the sudden silence scaring him.

"Not now..." Lancel desperately thought

He didn't want to scare Martyn, he didn't want to be seen in such a weak state, he didn't wantt any of this... But he could feel his own body failing him. Darkness' call was too great to be beaten.

Martyn saw him falling and hurried to him, managing to catch him before he landed on the floor. He could feel under his fingers just how lanky Lancel was. He could feel against his skin his fever, his forehead sweating. He could hear just how painful his breathing was. He reached for his phone, calling his father, trying to remain calm despite his fear.

"Dad, it's Lancel. He collapsed..."

He didn't need to say more. Kevan arrived shortly after being given the address. If he had any thought on the place, it was unreadable on his face. He helped Martyn setting Lancel on his bed.

"He cannot afford a doctor. Even less a hospital. Well, technically, he can afford a doctor but then, he cannot afford medicine and food..."

Kevan took a moment to gaze at his son. The last time he had seen him, he was just a little chubby baby, always smiling, so curious, his emerald eyes staring innocently at him. He was so tall now, perhaps even taller than him. And while he could see some parts of him in him, his traits and their softness reminded him of Dorna.

"Search for his clothes and prepare his bag. We're bringing Lancel home."

 _XXXXX_

"So, that's your lad? That's really him, after all these years?"

"Yes."

The doctor, who happened to be one of Kevan's closest friend, had rushed to the Lannisters house as soon as he got a call from Dorna.

"In normal times, I'd ask you to be out but in his state, I might need a hand... I'm sorry to force you to see him that way..." He apologized

"I want to look."

Kevan didn't want the truth hidden from him. He didn't want Lancel's past to be hidden from him. He had failed his son and he had to face the consequences of his failure. He helped his friend, without a word, continuing to study his son's form. He was way too thin. He was way too pale. He spotted some scars too. And all he could think of were all the apologies he wanted to tell him.

"I'm afraid this isn't very good."

"Is he going to die?"

Kevan's bluntness didn't surprise him. It was his way to cope.

"Now that he's taken care of, no. But it will be long. He suffers from one big affliction, but this illness is being worsened by other issues. Besides, his body is really weak. I cannot give him the treatment I'd usually give, his heart wouldn't stand it. His recovery will be long. He can be saved. He will be saved. But the treatment will be longer than usual."

"Do what you must. And it's on me. So don't hold back. Anything he needs, I'll purchase."

Lancel's illness happened to be a pneumonia that was worsening due to lack of treatment and a bad environment. Kevan had seen the molds, the horrid state of his place. For Lancel, it was either that or a bridge using as a rooftop. Furthermore, Lancel was also suffering from anemia and other deficiencies, that would be resolved with a proper diet, the first step being actually eating one's fill and eating a bit of everything. Fortunately, his anemia wasn't deeply installed yet and could be cured with pills. To Kevan's surprise, his friend did not want to be paid for his home visit, especially considering they had bothered him during his day off.

"Just focus on Lancel."

Kevan immediately left to fetch the medicine. Janei, curious, approached the bed. So, that was her lost brother at last! He looked so tall! She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I leave my Squirtle with you. If you're scared, he'll chase the monsters away."

 _XXXXX_

"I called Lancel's work. His boss seems like a really nice lady, she was happy we found him at last. She understands the situation and will deal with the papers regarding his sick days. The school has also been informed, however I asked both his job and the establishment to keep the secret about his origins for now. All they need to know is that he's sick but cared for, at our place." Dorna explained after Kevan got home

How his wife had managed to do that, he didn't know. She looked so dignified and lady-like! She never ceased to surprise him.

"How is he?" He asked

"Still out. But I think the shot is starting to have an effect, he seems less tense and strained. I gave something to Martyn for his nerves."

He nodded.

This wasn't out they had planned it to be, nor how they had planned it to be, but their cub was finally home.

And they'd do their utmost to keep him alive and safe.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 7**

Dorna was sitting next to Lancel, a cross stitching project in hand. However, her eyes could not focus on her work in progress. They were always drawn to her oldest son. She studied him. He was such a handsome young man! He wasn't like she had imagined, he was better. She couldn't believe the man in that bed was her little baby, the one she had kissed goodnight before he was taken away from her during a windy night. She had missed it all. She had missed every transformation of his, every milestones. He had to comfort himself after a nightmare. He had to soothe his fevers himself. He had to face hardships by himself. He had to heal from heartbreaks by himself. All while growing to believe he wasn't wanted, that he wasn't even considered as a human being, that nobidy loved him, that no one could ever love him. She took a damp cloth, tried to ease him, hoping the cold would do him good as he was burning up and sweating. She could feel her heart aching with every painful, whistling breath of his, sometimes cut by a rough cough. At her request, Kevan had told her about his place. He wouldn't go back there, she vowed. He belonged here, with them, even if unaware of their blood link. He belonged in a proper home. The only thing that eased her in all of this was that Lancel seemed to have friends, people who cared. His boss, for example, almost sounded maternal towards him and had called later on, to check on him, as a friend worried, not as a boss trying to see if her employee would come back. One of the regulars Lancel served had seemed anxious too. Having not seen him at school, Myrcella had called the twins to have news. Janei had left several plushies to keep him company and the twins were always up to look after him. She hoped he could feel how loved he was.

 _XXXXX_

It hurt. Everything was painful and burning inside of him, but his chest was what ached the most. He felt so tired, so drained! However, things seemed different, weirdly different. He could feel sheets around him, warm and soft. A good mattress for a change, comfy enoug h to sleep in but firm enough to ensure his back wouldn't hurt. The air was different too, it smelled... Pure. Clean. He wasn't home anymore. Was he in a hospital? Martyn... That was it! Martyn had called the emergencies and he was in a hospital. He couldn't blame him, he would have done the same thing, but how was he going to pay? Or to pay Martyn back? And work... And school... He felt exhausted again, weak. He was hearing more and more the sounds around him. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a room, but not a hospital one. Near him, a woman was humming, working on some sewing project. She seemed to be in her late fourties, of average height. She seemed frail and kind. Were was he?! He tried to get up in a hurry, only to cause her to notice him and to cause him dizziness. She stopped him from getting up, embracing him gently.

"Hush now. It's okay." She said

Even her voice was soft.

"It's okay, it really is."

He could feel his fever still acting up, his chest being as painful as ever, sweat on his forehead rolling down his temples. Dorna could see the confusion in his eyes.

"My name is Dorna, I am Martyn and Willem's mother." She started to explain kindly. "You fainted while Martyn was visiting you."

"Why..."

"He knows that hospitals aren't your forte. He called and we took you home, so you could recover."

She was being a diplomat, he noticed. Before a realization hit him. Martyn knew about his money issue and his parents agreed to have a stranger under their roof while sick and dying. Just because that man as a friend of their son. Either they were stupid or they were extremely kind. He was a money pit on top of everything.

"How... How much..." He managed to whisper

"Don't you worry about money. The doctor and the medicine have been all paid. Your boss and school have been warned about your absence, they both understand and wish you to recover."

"How much..." He repeated

"Zero."

He seemed even more confused. They were sheltering an orphan, a friend of their son they knew nothing about, for free?! Was he already dead?

"You don't owe us anything. We offer it to you. Martyn and Willem told us your story. We want to help you. Now, just rest, okay? I'll call the doctor. After that, I'll bring you some soup, how about that?"

He felt too unwell to fight back and he let her put him back on the pillow. Martyn and Willem were the reason he was here. Their parents wanted to help him. That was a first, a family wanting him, expecting nothing in return. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

 _XXXXX_

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Dorna worried as Lancel went down the stairs

"I'm not up for long." He answered

He made his way to the kitchen, where Kevan and her were.

"How do you feel?" Kevan asked

"A bit better, thank you. I won't be bothering you any longer. I'll go home." He replied

"Nonesense, you don't bother us, you can stay as long as you like! And besides, you're still not completely recovered! You need your rest." Dorna gently argued

"I already owe you too much."

"You don't owe us anything, we told you, we're just glad to help."

Kevan told Lancel to sit, a bit worried as he was seeing him flinching.

"My wife is right, you don't owe us anything. And no, we don't do it out of charity or pity."

Lancel nodded, still it was hard for him to accept.

"You know, we were thinking. We have that spare room that is desperately empty. And while your place seemed to have been well thought in terms of furniture, it isn't a healthy place for a recovering young man or a recovered young man. We were wondering if you'd like to have that spare room and live with us."

Lancel's surprise was painful to them. What hurt Kevan the most was that sparkle of hope in his son's eyes at the idea of living in a proper place.

"How much is the rent?" He asked, trying not to sound excited

"What rent?"

"For the room and house."

"There is none."

"You can't expect me to believe that I could share a home with a family without any fees to pay."

"And yet, it's the truth. We don't want to ask you for a rent, for food or clothes fees."

His son seemed disturbed to say the least. It seemed to good to be true to him.

"We took a liking on you. And your story moved us. It's just too bad it's too late to adopt you now."

"It wouldn't have worked. It never worked with previous families."

Kevan didn't reply, his throat dry. To know his son had jumped between homes, that he didn't understand why he didn't need to pay, was killing him inside.

"What about your son? Martyn and Willem told me you found your long lost son. What if he wants to live with you?" Lancel asked

So the twins had prepared him in a way. Yet, Lancel was still too fragile to be told the truth. It had to wait.

"He doesn't feel like it for the moment, he does not feel ready. And we can always expand the house." Kevan said

Lancel shyly agreed, feeling ill-at-ease and confused.

It was only when Janei cheered at the idea of him staying, of the twins's sincere joy to have him stay with them, that he relaxed and stopped wondering.

For some reason, he felt like he was part of a family.

He felt he was home.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 8**

Dorna couldn't shake away that bittersweet taste from her mouth everytime she witnessed Lancel act around his siblings. While still a bit awkward, shy and certainly being defensive due to what she dared imagined happened to him, around the boys and Janei, he seemed to open up, to be his true self, and his true self was a caring, warm young man. He never complained whenever Janei asked him to play with her, which she did almost all the time. He quietly obeyed when she wanted him to read her something. He listened to Willem's girls issues and gave his opinion, how he'd act, how he felt. He helped Martyn with his homework whenever he had an issue. He was acting like their older brother, the brother he had always been, but the brother unaware he was theirs. Despite his illness, once he had felt better enough to spend some time out of bed, she had found him cleaning. But he wasn't cleaning small things, no, he was basically being the housekeeper, out of gratefulness.

"You're still recovering. You don't have to do all this. You will tire yourself out." She had gently scolded him

Seeing how worked up he was, she agreed to let him empty the dishwasher and fill it again. His boss had visited him too, with their permission. Her relief to see him cared for was obvious. Dorna had investigated privately and she had understood her better with her discoveries.

Leonette Holloway had suffered a miscarriage which got infected and made her barren. Her child would have been Lancel's age. It was no wonder she was so attached to him, why she cared so much. She had wanted to adopt him shorty after meeting him but the legal time was running away against her. Lancel would have turned eighteen way before the adoption was agreed and signed. So, she simply tried to ease him the best she could. Lancel seemed aware of those facts, adding to his bitterness. If only they had met sooner! Dorna didn't know what to think about it. She was glad it didn't occur, because it meant there was still hope he could be a Lannister again, the Lannister he never stopped being. However, at the same time, she was upset. Leonette loved Lancel. She would have made a fine mother by him. And the Gods worked in mysterious ways. Perhaps Lancel Holloway would have attended the same school, helped his mother at work, and maybe the truth would have been revealed. Kevan and her would have been more than happy to simply befriend him, as he already had a loving home after so many hardships. Leonette had brought with her a card, signed by every staff member and more than fifty customers had wished to add a little word to their favourite waiter. Dorna swore she saw her child's eyes shine with tears he tried to hold back. Willem had come home too with the same kind of gift, signed by teachers and several students. To know he was liked, that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was, warmed his heart. Dorna saw him getting better day by day, slowly transforming. However, she feared she was about to destroy that fragile peace of mind he had built under their care.

It was time to tell Lancel the truth.

And she hated herself for it.

 _XXXXX_

"We haven't been entirely honest with you." Dorna started

Lancel, sitting at the table, seemed confused but kept his composure.

"There is a reason why we took you in so quickly."

He nodded.

"You asked, back then, about our lost son coming home and we told you we would just expand the house, should he return."

Lancel had a nagging feeling he tried to conceal.

"We won't have to. Because he already returned. Lancel... You are our lost son."

His lack of reaction scared the couple. They had expected tears, they had expected screams, they had expected a break down, not this frightening silence and their son staring at them without seeing them truly. He had a soft chuckle who turned into a bitter laugh.

"And you believe it suddenly changes everything?" He asked "That I would fall in your arms, calling you Mom and Dad?"

His voice was shaking.

"You lost me but because you took me in in my hour of need, it erases the fact that I was in the foster system all my life? Did the twins know about it?"

"They knew. They were the ones to discover it before us."

"I can't be mad at them. They're just too lovable to hate. And they're fourteen. I can't blame them for their powerlessness. But you, yes, I can be mad at you. You have known for months and you did nothing. You knew I was your child and yet, you let me live more weeks in the hellhole I called a home."

"We didn't want to crash your world. We felt you wouldn't have believed us. Two old people coming to you, stating they are your parents. Back then, you still believed we abandoned you." Kevan explained

"But that's exactly what you did."

Lancel's voice was hard.

"You were abducted, we searched for you, for years, we never gave up." Dorna intervened

"Well, apparently, you didn't search hard enough, I was around the whole time! I lived my first five years in the Westerlands near Cornfield! Then, I was shipped off to several places, all with at least one Lannister living there! The Twins! King's Landing! And once you knew who I was, you left me to live in the horrible situation I was in, because you thought it was for my own good! While it was for yours, it was way easier to just wait for me to be weak enough to just accept everything."

He had almost shouted and he had spotted Janei starttled. A part of him felt sorry for the girl, but it was quickly erased by his anger. The twins seemed to understand him though and after a nod from their father, they took Janei upstairs, to play with her.

"Do you know what it feels like to feel unwanted, unloved, for your entire life? To be repeated again and again that you have been found in the dumpster because you were trash your parents disposed of because they were against abortion? Or better yet, because you are a child that survived abortion? To believe, every time a family picked you up, that you would finally have a home, just to be dumped again? To never be believed? To be abused? To be whipped, burnt, famished? Heck, it's a wonder sexual abuse wasn't something I experienced! To cry yourself at night because you wanted your parents so bad! To feel a part of you dying inside every time a child was adopted, wondering why you never were, what is wrong with you to make people dump you after a while? And you know what's the worst part of this? Had you two shown up, revealing who you were right away, all of that I would have forgotten in a heartbeat because I can see you do love me and care about me. But instead, you let me be miserable when you could have ended my misery quicker. Because it was easier. I am grateful you took me in. I am grateful for the house you lend me. I am grateful for the clothes, for the medicine, for the food. But this is not my home. I am not Lancel Lannister, son of Kevan and Dorna Lannister. I am Lancel Tybalt. An orphan, abandoned and found in a garbage bin, a failure from the foster system. That's all I'll ever be."

He quickly excused himself and went to his room, leaving them dumbstruck. Lancel's life had been worse than they imagined, than they knew. And while his words stung, they understood. And in a way, he was right. They had chose to let him be an orphan when they could have saved him way before, sparing him pneumonia and depression. And under all of his justified anger, it was his suffering they heard. Both of them could swear they heard a soft cry as he was going upstairs. It would take time they knew. And in a way, it was a fitting sentence for their sin. They had made Lancel wait to reveal he was their son. They'd have to wait to be his parents.

But, more importantly, they'd have to earn the right to be called that way.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 9**

Sitting at his desk, looking at the landscape outside, Lancel tried to calm himself down, his anger still burning inside of him. He wasn't stupid, Kevan and Dorna had a good point and it had been considerate of them to add his own feelings in the equation of the difficult task to reveal him his parentage. Yet another proof, if he had needed one, that he was loved. But proofs of love, he didn't need that, he was shown everyday that thy genuinely cared. It wasn't their fault he had been abducted, that he had ended up in the foster system and he believed them when they claimed they searched for him. But he found it hard to believe he had not been found sooner, especially considering the Lannisters' money and the fact he was always around, somehow. He understood them, he did, but still, it stung. Had they told him sooner, perhaps he wouldn't have been so sick. He thought back on all his years at the orphanage, all the families that took him in, all he went through. He swore he could still feel the burning pain on his skin, the sound of the hits, his younger self begging for mercy. He felt about to cry, but he refused to break down, he didn't want to give anyone that pleasure. Tears had never saved him or solved anything anyway, they earnt him more misery than relief. A small voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Lany?"

Janei was standing there, unsure about entering. Lany... It still felt weird to have a nickname, one found and given out of affection.

"Oh, hey Janei. Come."

She walked to him.

"Look, I... I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

He meant it. Kevan and Dorna's children had nothing to do with this. He wondered how the couple felt when they were expecting all three of them, how they lived the two pregnancies. They certainly were happy but did they have some sadness or guilt over him? He didn't want to think too much about it but it came to his mind, despite his efforts.

"It's okay. You were upset because of the mean people who hurt you, not because of Mommy and Daddy."

Her words left him stunned. Lancel had known many three years olds. Janei was the one who had first surprised him by how well she talked, by her vocabulary. However, he had explained it because she was a little child raised with two way older brothers, brothers who were around her and helped her. No, what left him so amazed was that a three years old girl was mature enough to understand why he was angry and where his anger was aimed. At three years old. She had understood the basics of his life, certainly having heard but actually understood, in her own way, what it meant.

"Wanna play with Dolly? That's what I do when I feel sad."

His newly found three years old baby sister was checking upon his eighteen years old mopping self... He felt ashamed. He couldn't say no to her and let her lead him to her room, where she set up everything.

"Lancel?" Willem asked shyly, guilt written over his face

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

"You obeyed your father. That's what a good son does."

"Dad wasn't again me telling you, he wanted to bring the matter in the most delicate way possible. I tried to bring it to you as gently as I could."

Lancel didn't reply, but he nodded. They all had good intentions and he couldn't blame them for trying to take his feelings into account. The road to the Seven Hells was paved with good intentions.

"Willem. You're fourteen. I can't blame you for something you don't have any power over."

Seeing him worked up, he sighed.

"I'm not mad at you. Nor at Martyn."

He didn't add that he wasn't as mad at Kevan and Dorna as he had let it appear. He was, but what upsetted him the most was the situation. He tried to forget and focused on Janei's little world, hoping she'd forget about his outburst.

 _XXXXX_

"Lancel." Dorna said as he had returned to his room

He didn't reply but she paid no mind to it.

"Dinner will be ready soon. If you prefer eating upstairs, we understand. Just... Just let me know, so I can set the table up or prepare a trail for you."

Her voice hadn't changed, it was still soft, warm, so... loving. It was unsettling. He had basically slapped her husband and her with his words and she was here, asking him about what he preferred, putting his feelings first before her own wounds.

"Why are you doing this?" He managed to ask

Dorna seemed confused.

"Why are you still being so kind? I basically refused your husband and you. I humiliated you and insulted you. I should be on the streets, kicked out, by now."

"Why would I kick my own son out of his house for telling me how he felt?"

"I told you I wasn't your son."

"And you're right."

He looked at her, shock and surprise painted on his face.

"I gave birth to you and I have had the joy of raising you for the first months of your life. But after that, you were left on your own. You are eighteen now and you had to raise yourself. I wasn't there for you. True, it wasn't my fault you were taken away. But it doesn't change the fact that I only gave birth to you and loved you for such a short period of time in your entire life. I'm a stranger to you. Your father and I understand that. I have to earn the right to be your mother again."

Lancel felt a lump in his throat and he refused, one more time, to cry. It just didn't make any sense. He had insulted her, he had insulted her husband, he had scared her daughter, he had made her sons feel miserable and here she stood, so opened and understanding! Others would have slapped him, kicked him, deprived him of water and food, overload with with chores. Dorna was considering his feelings about eating with them. She was a stranger to him but he was a stranger to her too, still she showed him so much respect and affection it was overwhelming. He must have been in his thoughts for too long as he heard her call his name, worried. To his shame, he couldn't stop one small tear to discreetly roll down his cheek, but he was certain Dorna had spotted it, she spotted everything. A mom thing he assumed.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not used to someone putting me first..." He confessed

Dorna went straight to him and she embraced him without any hesitation.

"Well, get used to it." She joked as she hugged him tighter

He hesitated but he shyly returned it, a few silent tears joining their sister. They were family, he realized. That was why Dorna was so patient, so opened, so accepting. Still, to be loved that was scared him. It had never worked before. And it was certainly his fault anyway. Why would it be any different with them, just because he had their blood? Dorna looked at him.

"You'rea bit pale, you must be tired. I'll bring you dinner tonight, so you can rest."

Once outside, she allowed herself to have a few tears escape her eyes. Because even if it had been shaky, Lancel had returned her hug.

She could still be his mother in the end.

He had shown her he trusted her.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 10**

Lance didn't know how to express he was sorry for his outburst and his hurtful words to his parents. He wanted to. He felt he had to. Yet, the words couldn't even form themselves in his brain. Dorna knew, she had understood it when he had awkwardly returned her hug. The twins knew it when he had said he wasn't mad at them. Janei knew it, she had told him as much and she was still eager to play with him, as if nothing had happened. But he thought of Kevan. He had never let him know and while the man didn't speak a a lot of his own feelings, Lancel guessed he had been hurt too. And he certainly felt guilty as well. He had been taken away and his father had tried to find him, for years. He tried to put himself in his shoes, a father who lost his son, how did he felt looking upon his wife, his growing children? How did he felt, finding his son so unwell, in the dire situation he was in? It didn't erase his anger, true. But his anger was not directed to them, not anymore, it was directed to the people who put him through Hell all these years. He had found a bit of joy in realizing the young innocent child he had been once was right, his parents had lost him and would find him. If only those who doubted it could see it now. He'd laugh his heart out.

"Lancel?" Dorna called

"Yes, Mrs Lannister?"

He still couldn't call them by their names, so Mom and Dad... She paid no mind though.

"Some friends will come over tomorrow, but if you dont feel ready yet to meet too many people connected to you, we can postpone."

Once again, she was taking his feelings into account, much to his surprise.

"You don't have to stop living your life because I'm here. I'm not sure I'll talk much anyway. I'll be a plant." He tried to joke

"I always suspected your father to have a green thumb." She joked back

He couldn't help chuckling. It felt good, sharing a laugh with her. With his mother. Mother... The thought still felt weird. He had a father, a mother, siblings who loved and cared for him. Was that how it felt, to connect with one's family? He spotted Kevan, taking in the garden some old furniture, rusty old chairs and a table, that needed repair and a second youth. One of them seemed heavy. Without a word, he went and took it by the other side, surprising the older man with the sudden lighter weight. Lancel's face was unreadable, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. He offered him a small but warm smile. They put down the charge once outside. Lancel sat on a wooden stool and started to clean, Kevan not far, doing the same. Dorna found them painting the garden set of chairs, which laid on a cardboard. She bit her tongue to avoid tears to roll down her cheeks. Her eldest son, found at last, spending some quality time with his father. This scene, she had seen it in her dreams but she had lost hope of ever seeing it for real. She looked at her child, dressed in black trousers, black boots, a blue woodcutter shirt he had opened to fight off the hotness of the day, focused on his task. The sun was giving his hair the most beautiful reflections and she could spot the shadow of a growing beard. She had given birth to such a precious and handsome human being she couldn't help feeling pride. Lancel's small smile when he thanked her after she offered them water to cool down meant the world to her.

Maybe, just maybe, Lancel was starting to feel at home and at ease.

 _XXXXX_

As he had predicted to Dorna, Lancel was indeed present during the friends' visit, but he remained sitted and silent. He didn't want to draw any attention to him, he was already an attraction due to his sudden reappearance in Kevan and Dorna's lives and he hated to feel eyes on him. All his life, eyes had been on him and always for negative reasons. He had been seen as a pitiful boy from the system, as a piece of meat, as a meal ticket, as a burden. He was present for one reason only: out of respect for the people sheltering him, so that they would avoid uneccesary comments on his absence. And besides, he didn't know their friends, he didn't know what to tell them anyway. He had greeted them, shook hands with them, but he thought it was enough. If Kevan and Dorna had been clever enough to understand his silences, he hopes their acquaitances could do the same effort. After all, they certainly had supported them ever since he had been lost. He simply stared at the landscape outside, only thinking on how pretty it looked under the sun, wishing he had any real skill to recreate it on paper.

"Your son doesn't talk or act much." He heard

"Lancel is still recovering from a very tiring illness." Kevan replied

Lancel appreciated how tactful the answer had been. Dorna checked on him, offering him water, along with his pills, discreetly hidden from anyone's views.

"Thank you, Dorna."

She smiled, surprised he had finally felt comfortable enough using her name.

"Shouldn't you call her Mom?" Someone asked him

Lancel only glared.

"You are too soft on him, Kevan. He may be eighteen, he may be a bit lost, but he needs to respect you two as his parents."

Lancel could only admire the small change in his father, his body tensing slightly, his voice still warm, still polete, still it felt like steel cutting skin.

"My son respects us more than enough and uses our names as we told him he could. You do not see what he does for us everyday."

"Of course we don't, and I'm sure he's a good lad but he doesn't seem to realize his luck to be back and what he owes you."

"I know fine well what I owe to my father." Lancel suddenly snapped

Silence was invading the room. Dorna spotted yet another thing Lancel inherited from Kevan. His body too had tensed, he was just as dignified, his face unchanged but his voice and his eyes as hard as iron.

"If it wasn't for them, I'd be broke, most certainly dead from the pneumonia I got and my body would still be rotting in the craphole I called a flat."

Kevan saw his friend's face go white. Lancel got up and moved towards the man.

"I owe them my good health. I owe them the food I eat, the clean clothes I wear, the medicine I take, the roof over my head, even my life. Don't you ever dare presume I do not know the extend of what I owe them. I already know what an unpayable debt feels like."

He turned his head to Kevan who nodded, giving him his approval. Lancel unbuttoned his shirt, revealing some of the scars he had. His father wanted to look away but forced himself to look. It was part of his son's life due to his failure, he couldn't pretend to walk away from it.

"This is from the time I dared fainting at school, making the emergencies come and pick me up, because my foster family had to pay five silver stags for the fees. I was eight." He said, pointing at a scar. "This one is from denouncing a trueborn son of the foster family to the grandmother, who was watching over us, as he had made my nose bleed. This one is from letting the bacon burn, how could a four years old be so careless? This one is because I sneezed during the meal benediction. Do I need to go on?"

Their faces were written with guilt.

"Now, before you speak again about me in my presence about what I owe to Kevan and Dorna, think back on the fact that I spent eighteen years alone, unwanted, unloved and only discovering now how it feels to be treated like a a proper human being."

He dressed up and excused himself. He preferred going up and play with a sick Janei, bored in her bed, reading her stories or watching a movie with her, digesting his anger away.

 _XXXXX_

"I'm sorry about what happened." Kevan told him

"They were worried for you. I understand that." Lancel replied

"Still, it was uncalled for. I told them so."

Kevan didn't know how to speak to him about his scars, feeling it could be too intrusive.

"You heard only a short extract from everything I lived." His son stated, his voice betraying his sadness despite his wish to be neutral

"I'm sorry."

"Don't."

Kevan seemed a bit confused at his words.

"Don't apologize for not saving me in time. I don't know the story, but I know you. You certainly did everything you could and perhaps beyond. You've shown me you love me enough for me to get it. It just was not meant to be."

He nodded, but before he left, he called him out.

"Lancel. You don't owe us anything. What we give you is yours, it has always been yours. You are my son. Every child of mine gets what he deserves and it's my job to provide it."

Kevan just hoped Lancel would believe him.

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 11**

" _Lancel. You don't owe us anything. What we give you is yours, it has always been yours."_

Water was raining down the shower head, washing away the soap he had applied to clean himself. While trying not to waste water and to be quick Lancel found himself being slower than he would have liked. Kevan's words were still in his head, waltzing around. He had heard those words before. The same type of sentence. Until their meaning was broken down. He had understood how bitter were lies for the people deceived by it. Trust in those who offer you services and in the end, you will find yourself in the ranks of those having been deceived. He had learnt that the hard way, when a family had taken him in. They had been just like Kevan and Dorna. Sweet, caring, loving... Until, by some kind of miracle, his foster mother found herself pregnant.

"Understand us." She had told the social worker "We cannot afford to keep two children."

He was little but he knew he wasn't the one they were going to keep. He had understood that blood mattered more. He wasn't needed anymore. He wasn't even six then.

"I'm their son though. Their true son. They conceived me. They searched for me. They took me in despite the burdens I brought with me."

A voice in his head kept telling him they could always kick him out. He was of age, they had no obligation to keep him and if he disappointed them, they could have him leave. He certainly disappointed them anyway, being as far away as what they would have imagined for him, what they would have planned for him, what they would have wanted him to be. He'd always be that ink stain on their family life and portrait. He stepped out of the shower, deciding to dress in his room, at least, the bathroom would be free. He dried himself up, covered himself with a robe and quikcly made his way to his room. He opened his wardrobe, took a light blue shirt, some dark jeans. It would be enough, he assumed, he didn't plan on doing anything particular. However, as he was about to start, his door opened. Dorna was here, his fresh and clean laundry in a basket.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were still in the shower. I'll leave you be."

She stepped out, closing the door, waiting for him to tell her she could come in. She used that time to calm herself down. What she had seen had turned her stomach upside down. Lancel's body was covered in scars. Scars. Scars she knew were from an abusive childhood. Scars like these on her baby boy. The thought was unbearble. She knew he had been roughed up. She knew he had some. But she had never imagined he would have so many of them on him, especially his back. To be honest, it was because she had her eyes on it that she had spotted them, unlike his arms, who were still healing, the scars on his back were very old and seemed to blend in perfectly with his skin. Still, the thought of her child abused made her want to retch. She saw, under her eyes, a younger Lancel, curled in a ball on the floor, begging for mercy, apologizing for a fault that wasn't even one in the first place, crying his heart out, to no avail, his foster parent just going at it. She had never understood how people could hurt children. She would never forgive those who had done that to her son. She found herself thinking of Kevan's old gun, the one he had taken when Lancel was abducted, to try and save him, the one he never touched again since that day. She wanted to take it, to track down the bastards who had done that to her child and kill them all before dumping their bodies somewhere. She heard Lancel's voice. She took a deep breath. Lancel needed his mother by his side, not in jail. She entered, her eternal smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay. Not going to be mad while you bring me clean clothes."

She chuckled and left her pile on his bed for him to tidy as he pleased.

"You saw them, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Even D... Kevan doesn't know how much there are."

She bit her tongue when she heard Lancel had hesitated to call his father "Dad".

"I know how you got them."

"You only know a brief summary. While I haven't been in a lot of foster families per say, they were creative when I was with them."

He didn't know why he was opening up like that. He had never told anyone about it. Was it because she was his mother? He didn't know. But he yearned to explain. She sat down, near him and listened without any interruption all that he had lived through.

The belt.

The cigare burns.

The whip.

Being deprived of food for five days, age four.

Being locked up in a tiny dark room for hours, age five.

Sleeping right on the floor, in the attic, where spiders and bats were his only friends and where he almost got frostbites in winter.

More starvation.

Kicks.

Punches.

Insults.

Being the house's servant while the natural children were either spoilt brats or told to leave him alone when they wanted to help, he was here to obey, he had to be grateful they agreed to have his mouth fed by them.

The children's eyes on him when he came back to the orphanage, the bets on how long it would take him to come back after he went with yet another couple.

The weariness of social workers, not bothering anymore in trying to find him a family.

Being taken as the example of everything that shouldn't be done while being in a foster family.

The mockeries of other children.

Loneliness.

Depression.

How violent it got once in a family where he actually feared for his life and ran away, spending a few days in the streets, hiding, collecting enough money to call the social worker to have him taken away legally.

Dorna froze at that.

Her child had been abducted as a baby.

Her child had been traumatized.

Her child had been used as a slave.

Her child had been abused on several levels.

And the cherry on the cake, her son had been homeless.

All of that before his eighteenth birthday.

"Oh Lancel..."

"It's not your fault, you did your best, I know."

"We should have doner better than our best."

He wondered if he deserved such an hypothetical effort.

"What is it?" Dorna asked gently

"Nothing... It's just... I'm such an ungrateful bastard."

She remained silent, wanting him to develop.

"You give me everything. Everything a human being needs to be balanced and decent. And still, I can't even call your by the titles you deserve..."

"You know we don't mind."

"But you deserve it! I feel awful I can't call you with those because deep down, despite everything, I am still..."

"You are?"

"I'm still scared... Scared that it won't last. I feel like I've always felt my entire life, even here, even now."

"And what do you feel like?"

She could see how worked up he was, how painful it was, she could feel it too but it needed to come out, for his sake. Always for his sake first.

"An orphan."

The truth stung. She knew Kevan's heart would break just like hers, she hated herself for having to tell him, but she had to, for Lancel's sake, because he deserved so much better, he needed to turn a new leaf, to mend, if he could mend at all.

"You're right." She ended up saying. "You are an orphan. It's my job to change that."

She gently pressed him against her and kissed his temple, glad he allowed her to. She vowed on the Mother herself, she would change that, Lancel would never feel that way again.

Not while she had a breath of life in her lungs.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 12**

"I cannot wait to meet my nephew at last." Tywin had told Dorna as he had called

Dorna understood. Lancel had been with them for some time already and still, he had never officially met any relative of his. Not any uncles, aunts, cousins... Even her own father had never seen the boy.

Because Kevan and her had made sure Lancel would not.

Considering his health first, then his state of mind, they thought meeting the entire clan would be too overwhelming for needed to feel at home first, to feel he belonged with them, to feel like a part of this family, a part he never stopped being but a part he never got to live and experience. And he seemed to slowly accept the fact that he was loved and wanted from the very beginning. To her relief, Tywin seemed to understand. She assumed Jaime had told him of Lancel's state when he first arrived.

"We'll see if he feels up to it. However, should any meeting occur, I'd like it to happen home. So he doesn't lose all of his marks."

Her brother-in-law agreed, again to her joy. Now, all she needed to do was to make sure Lancel would not feel trapped once the entire family would be here to see him.

 _XXXXX_

"Lancel, could you give me the screwdriver, please?"

"Sure, Dad."

Lancel immediately froze as he gave his father the tool, realizing the word that had just slipped out of his mouth. Kevan seemed stunnd too, not upset, but surprised.

"I'm sorry." Lancel quickly apologized

"Don't. It's okay. I told you, you can call me the way you feel comfortable with." Kevan tried to ease him

Dad... His son had called him Dad. His first born child finally called him Dad. His being was filled with joy. Lancel felt good enough around them to, perhaps, start considering them as his parents. He smiled at him and resumed repairing the shelf.

Lancel still could not believe what he had just said. He had not planned it. It simply came out, feeling... Natural... And right. Because he could not deny he felt around them the way a child should feel around his parents. He felt loved. He felt safe. He felt like he mattered. The way Kevan had helped him with a homework he didn't understand at all, without losing patience, offering his help as he had seen him stuck. The way Dorna made sure he was okay, perhaps a bit too much, but it felt warm. Was he warm enough? Did he feel like the illness was coming back? The way Janei and even the twins looked up to him, as if he was some kind of hero, of wise man, for help, for comfort. It still felt weird and to his shame and sadness, he assumed he'd feel that way for his entire life. But it didn't feel wrong. He was family. They were family. Kevan and Dorna were his dad and mom. The twins were his brothers. Janei was his baby sister. And while he was some odd addition, he was their son, their brother. He was where he belonged.

"Can I... Can I call you Dad?" He asked quietly, almost whispering, as if he was ashamed of himself

"Of course, you can! You're my son. Of course you can call me Dad."

Lancel had a small, crooked smile. Dorna's joy when he called her Mom later that day confirmed to him that he was right where he needed to be.

 _XXXXX_

"Your uncle would like to meet you." Dorna told him

"Sure."

He seemed surprised at her careful words.

"He would not be alone. What he meant was... The entire family meeting you. And as you know, the Lannister family is quite large. My Swyft side is quickly done, but the Lannisters are known for being... Talented in making children."

"How many would we be?"

"A bit more than twenty people, if you only count the Lannisters."

Seeing him freezing, she added they could always postpone, Tywin knew of his health and of him adjusting to his new life.

"Don't feel obliged to make an effort, we'd rather wait than having you ill-at-ease. Even if it will occur here."

"I can't promise I'll be very talkative."

She hugged him.

"Don't worry about it. I can speak from experiences, the Lannisters prefer action to words. How do you think they accepted me as your father's wife?"

He looked at his mother.

"When I surprised your late grandfather's mistress stealing from your late grandmother's jewels and called your father and your uncle for them to see and act, calling her by the name that suited her best: a shameless horny gold digger."

"You mean, pardon my french, a money craving bitch?"

"I didn't want to appear unrefined to your father."

They shared a laugh.

 _XXXXX_

The house was buzzing with excitement and noise, the entire Lannister and Swyft family gathered to celebrate the fact that their lost cub was finally home. Myrcella had joined Lancel quickly, being her usual sweetheart self, despite how awkward the situation was. Tommen had followed. Joffrey had agreed to shake hands, as expected of him, but didn't go any further, to Lancel's delight. He hated the guy. Myrcella then introduced him to his Lannister cousins.

Joy was the natural daughter of his youngest uncle, lost at sea, and they knew nothing of her mother, except her name. She was under the care of his aunt Darlessa, the widow of Tygett Lannister. Lancel thought she was Myrcella reborn, sharing the same natural kindness.

He found himself quickly liking Tyrek, son of the late Tygett, and Lyonel, the third son of Genna.

Tion was sweet too, but desperately shy, only opening up to Willem.

He remembered Jaime of course, who greeted him warmly, glad he seemed better than the last time they had met.

Myrcella's mother Cersei was drop dead beautiful and he felt breathtaken when introduced to her. Yet, he couldn't help compare her to the Belladonna flower: beautiful but deadly. There definitely was something dangerous about Cersei.

Tyrion was next, afflicted with dwarfism, but Lancel had never met someone as clever as him. Sassy and witty, he made him slightly uncomfortable, never sure if he was joking or not. But, while feeling he wasn't a man to anger, he seemed more open-minded than his older sister.

He finally was presented to Tywin and while Lancel felt little compared to him, he didn't back down and look at him in the eyes. He wasn't nothing, he had never been , Tywin was tall, charismatic and impressive due to the leader aura around him. But he was a man, just like him.

"Welcome home."

It was all Tywin said.

"Thank you, Sir." Lancel replied without any hesitation, tall, straight and he dared even think proud

"Call me Uncle. I'm your guest."

Kevan had a small smile. Lancel had impressed Tywin and it wasn't easy doing so.

Myrcella lead him then to their aunt Genna, his father's only sister. Plump and energetic, she had a bright smile when she saw him.

"Gods, Lancel, look at you! The last time I saw you, you were a babe on your mother's breast! You're all grown up now! And damn, do you look fine! My brother and sister-in-law really are talented in making handsome kids! I'm sure you broke hundred of hearts already!"

Lancel was a bit taken aback by her friendliness and how talkative she was, but she felt warm and motherly, he liked her.

"Once you're all better, you should come over. Lyonel won't mind at all, I can see you two get on well. We have a huge pool."

"Mrs Frey?"

"Oh, Lancel, Pumpkin, call me Aunt Genna! We're not strangers! What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Are you, by any chance, related to Amerei Frey? She's a regular at the café I work for."

"Ami? Oh yes! I'm her aunt by marriage actually. My husband is her father's half-brother. Well father... He never raised his hand on her, because I told him if he did, that would be the last time he'd have a penis and hands, but he doesn't deserve the jewel she is. He's so old-fashioned! Just because she's a modern free spirit who enjoys having fun! Oh, you'd love her! You two would make a lovely couple."

"She was nice to me."

"She is. Keep it between you and me, but I think there is a little romance between her sister Marissa and our little Willem. Aww, how precious would it be? If you want any gossip or information, you can count on me. But despite my big tongue, I can keep secrets."

He nodded, enjoying then the rest of the day. Despite his first fears, he was impressed he managed to connect to all of these people. Was it the blood speaking? He didn't know, but he felt happy, knowing he had one large family that seemed to care, even if a little bit. To have cousins who wanted to befriend him, to have an uncle who spoke little but seemed to have a genuine interest in him, to have a funny aunt. He simply felt home, completely at home. He had been a lost cub, frightened in the wild world and now that he was finally in his den, where he belonged, all the hardships he went through didn't seem to matter anymore.

Lancel Tybalt was buried in some part of his brain.

Lancel Lannister had taken over.

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 13**

"Well, Lancel, you're completely healed to me. Of course, you can still feel tired and weak sometimes, your body is readjusting itself, but you can start having a normal life again. Going to school, working part time, hanging out with friends. Just be careful."

Lancel nodded, thanking his father's friend. His mind drifted to how high the medical bills must have been for his parents.

"Don't. Dad told you so, what he gives you was yours from the start. Be a good son, a healthy blossomed man and he'll be happy." He chastitized himself

He felt stupid, like a little child, but he feared going back to school. By now, everyone was certainly aware of who he was and while he wasn't ashamed of it, while he was happy beyond words to have found his family, he was scared on people's eyes on him, of his new fame, of people suddenly craving his friendship because of his newly found identity. He feared the gossips, the rumours, the lies when no one knew about that fragile but particular and rich bond created between him and his parents. It still felt weird, having parents after such a long time, but he dared admit he was happy. Myrcella, Tommen, Tyrek and Joy visited him often too, and his mother never seemed happier when her house was filled with youth. He even had the surprise to have a call from Amerei Frey, worried about her favourite waiter, delighted he had found his family at last. Yes, all of that still felt weird, having friends, a family, but he knew this was what he should have had from the , the only dark spot he could think of was the mystery about his abduction. He knew he had been kidnapped as an infant at night and that Kevan got seriously injured by a gunshot as he had tried to rescue him. That was all he knew. He wanted to know more. He felt it was a part of his life he had to know about, the digest, to make it his, so he could move on and be what he should have been from the start. However, he vowed to never ask Kevan or Dorna. He didn't want them to remember painful memories and he had made them suffer too much already.

"You could always ask Jaime. He was a new recruit back then, he didn't work on your case because they thought he'd be too emetionally involved, but they kept him updated." Tyrek suggested

Seeing Lancel hesitating, he added:

"You're family, you won't bother him. In fact, from what I've been told, he liked you quite a bit, being his baby cousin. He nicknamed you Cousinet."

"Cousinet?"

"French nickame for little cousin, or baby cousin."

Lancel had a small smile. He could always call, to make sure to see him at a time where he wouldn't be busy.

It was a good idea.

 _XXXXX_

Jaime's flat wasn't big, as he was living alone and insisted he didn't need much space, but it was an amazing place. Near the town's center, filked with natural light, it was sober but warm and rich. Lancel was surprised to see how his siblings seemed important to him, as his place had a majority of pictures of Cersei, of Tyrion. Not hidden, but discreetly place, an old family picture with Tywin, a pregnant Joanna, and the golden twins as children. The only family picture where they were all together. Lancel knew Joanna died giving birth to Tyrion, creating issues between father and newborn son in bonding, and even more complicated relationships between Cersei and her younger brother.

To most people, it seemed unbelievable that Jaime was still unmarried and childless at his age, especially considering his name, his wealth, his reputation and his beauty. Lancel remembered Myrcella's words, Jaime could be awkward around them but he loved them dearly and was always there for them. Yes, Jaime kinda was a mystery.

"Sit. Want some juice?"

"Sure, thanks."

Jaime gave him a glass and sat facing him.

"So, what does my cousinet want?"

"Everything you can tell me about my abduction."

"Why don't you ask your parents?"

"Because I caused them too much misery already."

The older man sighed.

"Eighteen years ago, there was a case of abducted children, all around the Westerlands. We learnt, later on, that these babies were kidnapped and then sold to the highest bidder, some kind of illegal adoption market if you prefer. One of them had thought that a child like you could make them hit jackpot, if you see what I mean. You were from an old, rich family after all."

Lancel merely nodded.

"Your house had been spied on for days, allowing them to kidnap you easily. However, when they took you, you started to cry, waking your parents."

"And Dad got hurt."

"Yes, shot in the shoulder."

The young man did his best not to imagine the scene.

"The man who took you had been arrested shortly after."

Jaime saw a glimpse of hope suddenl sparkling in his cousin's eyes.

"Despite our best efforts, he never told us where you were. He simply stated we would never find you. He took his own life shortly after."

"I see..."

"We managed to have this illegal market down and most of the children were sent back to their parents or if they didn't have any, they were given good homes. Sadly, you weren't this lucky."

"Story of my life."

"Your parents never gave up you know."

"I know..."

He had been taken for money. He had been taken as if he had been a pet chosen in a store for its breed. Lancel was glad the man who adbucted him was dead because he wanted nothing more than to kill him and all of his allies right now.

"Well... At least, I'm home now. It won't make up for the eighteen years they stole from me, but..."

"But you're here at last. That's all that matters."

Jaime looked at the clock. It was still early.

"Hey, wanna do a movie marathon?"

"I don't want to take too much of your time."

"The weather is crap, I'm on holidays, I have eighteen years to catch up with my baby cousin."

Lancel smiled.

 **To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Chapter 14**

" _Now, without any transition, a story that will completely shock you! Remember, eighteen yers ago, babies in the Westerlands were kidnapped to be sold in an illegal adoption market, making parents lock their homes in fear of their little ones being taken away. After its fall, children had been returned to their families or given homes if they were orphans. Some didn't get that lucky, but hold on, because this will turn into a fairytale! That's right! Eighteen years after being abducted, one of the children kidnapped finally got to be reunited with his birth family because of one of his younger siblings curiosity, as the young man strangely looked like his father at the same age. Lancel Lannister, son of Kevan Lannister, had jumped from homes to homes until he claimed his independence and unknowingly befriended his biological younger brothers in his new school, leading him to learn his parentage. From rags to riches has never been any truer!"_

Lancel sighed, trying to get away from the cafeteria. He didn't know who gave the journalists all of these details, he knew it was bound to happen, yet he loathed it. He had always hated being put under the spotlights, everytime it had been the case, it had ended negatively for him. He didn't want to be pitied, he didn't want people to assume wrong throughts, he didn't want people suddenly wanting to be friends when they never gave a crap before. All he wanted was to carry on with his studies, to continue working at Leonette's café and prepare his future, a future where he knew he'd be supported. Kevan and Dorna had been quite surprised when he told them he wanted to continue working part time, stating it was always good to save money. He also admitted to them that he enjoyed working there, as he knew his presence did help one of the few people who had been kind to him in his hours of need. His father had been the first to speak up, stating working was a good experience and if it made him happy, he had not reason in stopping him, especially after meeting his boss. He had spoken to her for a few minutes only, but the care and genuine affection she had shown for Lancel had been enough for him to trust her.

"See Joffrey? The poor orphan boy you mocked was your relative!"

"Yeah, and as "noble" as you, it seems!"

"He's nothing to me!" Joffrey spat "He was found in a garbage bin and was raised in the dirt! He will never be a true Lannister!"

Oh, that, Lancel knew, and he agreed. He'd never truly be a full Lannister because of what happened. And if being a true Lannister was being Joffrey, he blessed the Seven Gods they had other plans for him.

Leonette and the staff's happiness when he came back, Amerei's joys upon seeing his face again, made Joffrey seem so trivial!

 _XXXXX_

"It wasn't me! I swear, it wasn't me!"

"We don't care, if we say it's you, then it's you! You ungrateful, money pit brat!"

Lancel saw himself growing up, still taunted by his former families. Far away, Kevan and Dorna were there.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Mom? Don't make me laugh. I could have never given birth to someone as pathetic as you. You're weak. You're no son of mine."

"Mom?!"

"Your mother is right, you're such a disappointement. In fact, it's quite a good thing you were taken away, your brothers are way better firstborn sons that you. You'll never be part of our family, you're a stain on it."

"I wish I had miscarried you."

As they turned their backs on him, the families walked to him and one heavy blow on the head made his world go black. His eyes opened wide right after, finding himself alone, his heart racing, safely nested in his sheets, in a peacefully silent bedroom. Sitting, Lancel sighed. Just a dream, he thought. Just another one, yet again, plaguing his nights. He had often been prone to it, and he had thought he'd be rather in peace by now. However, ever since he had grown attached tohis birth family, ever since he had started to consider himself a part of their world, his nightmares came back, new ones joining in where he was abandoned all over again, but this time, willingly. It hurt more than he wanted to admit it. He looked at the alarm clock. It was 5.00 am. Everybody was still asleep and he knew he'd never be able to fall asleep again. He decided to get up, perhaps even do some things around, to avoid being idle. To his surprise, when he reached the kitchen, Dorna was already there.

"You're up early." She said. "You can go back to sleep, it's a saturday."

"You're a morning bird yourself."

"I'm a light sleeper, always have been."

He only nodded, serving himself a glass of water.

"You've had a bad night?" Dorna asked

"Just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really important."

"It's important enough to take you out of bed. Especially when I know you could spend your entire day sleeping if you could. Look... If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. Just know you can talk to me, or to your father, about anything. It's never stupid."

After a small silence, she saw him slightly tensed, as if he was ashamed.

"In my dreams, they beat me up all over again while you walk away after denying me as your son."

Dorna immediately hugged him.

"Oh, Lancel... You know it isn't true! Your father and I would never leave you! We love you!"

"I know..."

Dorna refrained herself from asking if he wanted to start a therapy, feeling the subject was too delicate and it had to be Lancel's choice.

"Let me show you something." She said after a short sigh

She took a folder from a drawer, opened it and handed it over to her son.

"That's... I'm debt free?!" Lancel realized, his eyes widening "How?!"

"Your father and I cleared your debt."

"I'll pay you back."

"Out of the question. You were in that situation because we failed in protecting you."

"You didn't ask for this!"

"Neither did you. Look again."

Lancel then found law papers Kevan was currently filling. He had filed the same eighteen years ago, declaring him as his son, alive and well. He was filling them again, declaring his son found, alive, living with them. He was telling the world, once again, that he was his father. Despite being messed up, he was telling everyone he wanted him to be his son. He didn't say a word, but his eyes were all the words Dorna needed. She kissed his forehead.

"And now, what if I put the kettle on? We could have a treat, waiting for our sleeping beauties to wake up."

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is D&D's property, after being GRRM's property. Or else, Lancel would be the happiest kid in Westeros, should it be mine.

Summary: 18 years ago, Kevan and Dorna's firstborn son got taken away and despite their best efforts, he was never found. The couple had lost all hopes… Until a young man, with Kevan's smile, arrived in their younger sons' school.

Author's note: A huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91 who helped in making the chapter guide and in brainstorming with me !

Author's note 2: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 3: Yes, Lancel's character here is a lot inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION. THANK YOU.**

 **The Lost Cub**

 **Epilogue**

The finals were coming quickly and Lancel wondered where time had flied. He had sold his former place, and all the furnitures that were still in a good shape had been donated to charity. He knew all too well how it felt, needing something. However, there was a question that remained in his head:

What to do with his life?

He didn't regret his former life. He was sick, depressed, miserable, isolated, dying. But his life was pretty much planned ahead: he'd get his diploma, so he'd have that at least going on for him, and if he had managed to get into college, he would have worked and studied to keep it up. Now that he was safe, loved, he realized that, despite his will to go to college, he had never really known what to study there. What he'd like to become later on. College was just a goal, like a revenge on Life.

"I didn't really know what to do myself at your age. I startd college and when your uncle asked me to help him, well, it pretty much opened the road for me. Life can be surprising." Kevan told him

"It's natural to not know. Many people do, even older than you, though they won't admit it. Your father and I would understand if you took some time for yourself after school." Dorna added

Martyn had given him a good advice: before choosing a path, he had to determine who he was, what he liked, what he hated. Until Lancel realized he didn't even know the answers to these questions. He had been so set on surviving that he had never bothered with those facts. The only thing he knew was that, now that he knew who he was, where he came from, now that he as where he belonged, loved and supported, he felt the need to help children like him. He didn't think of becoming a lawyer or a social worker. He didn't think he had the stomach for it. But later on, in life, he wanted to foster children, to even adopt children, to make them feel loved, special. But that wasn't what was going to fill his belly everyday.

"Just take your exams. You'll see afterwards and there is no shame in taking a year or so. In fact, it's kinda common in our family." His father said

 _XXXXX_

Much to his surprise, Amerei had remembered her promise and invited him for coffee. It felt so weird, being the client for a change, in the place he usually worked for. He felt awkward, not really knowing what to say or what to do. It felt like a date and he had never dated anyone before. Heck, at eighteen, he had never slept with anyone, not kissed anyone in a romantic way.

"How were your finals?" She asked

"I got the higher score of the class..."

He felt like he was bragging.

"Really?! Damn, that's awesome! Even more when you know all that you went through in a few months! You rock, Lancel!"

He didn't reply, just drinking from his cup.

"So, what do you plan to do afterwards?"

"I have no idea... But, what about you?"

"I want to become a hairdresser."

The surprise on his face made her laugh. Lancel had always assumed she'd go for the celebrity path. Amerei was a beautiful woman who had long legs, he had thought she'd want to be a model of some kind. She was ticking all the boxes of that field. He had heard people joking she'd become a porn star due to her sexual activities. It had pissed him off for a reason he couldn't really understand.

"I've always loved doing my hair or my sisters' hairs. Some say it's just a body part, still it can give so much confidence to someone who lacks any. There's beauty in everyone and hairdressing is one way to reveal it."

"Then, why didn't you go to a special school?"

"My parents forbade it. They said it was too low, even for me, their slut daughter. I did what they asked, to buy myself my peace but now that I am of age, I do intend to go to a hairdressing school, to move out and maybe, one day, I'll open my own salon."

"You've never been a slut."

"That's kind of you to say so."

Lancel wondered how parents could be so judgemental of their children, how parents could abandon their children. Why couldn't they be like his parents? Loving their children and supporting them? He didn't know Amerei that well but she didn't strike him as a problem child and from what his aunt had told him, she was a sweet woman. She just loved sex and her parents could not accept that.

"Genna told me she'd be willing to let me live with her until I find a flat. We could see each other more, if you'd like."

He nodded. Leonette approached, serving them some cake.

"On the house for our exam boy!" She said

He smiled at her and looked as she walked away. Her knee still seemed to bother her, she was slightly limping. And while she wasn't old, she seemed tired. Then, it hit him. He found the answers he was looking for. He loved this place. It felt like home back when he was alone and miserable. He loved being there, working in it, helping Leonette, whom he almost considered as his second mother. She had always been there for him, treated him as her son, wanted him to become her son legally. What would this place become if Leonette's health became crippling? If she retired? If she had an accident? The best ending would be one of the employee stepping in until the situation became normal again. The worst would be the café sold to someone who didn't give a fuck and would have it destroyed. He wouldn't have it. It meant too much for him. Leonette had worked her entire life to have it built and it saved her from madness when she learnt she was barren after losing her own baby. He'd have to talk to her of course, but if she agreed, then, he'd do anything needed, he'd study anything required.

He wouldn't let Leonette's inheritance go to waste.

 _XXXXX_

Leonette had almost cried when Lancel told her of his desire to continue working for her and, if she wanted it, to take the place and continue running it when she'd feel the need to retire.

"I've always wanted to leave something to a special someone when my time came. I never thought I could."

He spoke to his parents. If they were surprised, they seemd enthusiastic. He rather feared what the extended family, especially Tywin, would say. Joffrey had been an ass, of course, but as Willem said, he did not count. His uncle actually praised his entrepreniarial spirit. The place had potential and was located in a growing part of the town. With the right leadership, it could grow to be a long lasting business and while Lancel was adamant on not changing the name, it was a detail. If done well, the Lannister name would be linked to the place, even if not named after his nephew. He gave him his full blessing, even offering advices if he needed them.

 _XXXXX_

 _Five years later_

"Hey! If it isn't our father of the day!" Leonette greeted as Lancel entered, followed by Amerei and then his family, Marissa and Willem holding hands.

He was holding in his arms his newborn daughter. She had came early and had needed medical attention, but she was healthy and strong. He still couldn't believe his luck. He had found his family, he had been accepted by it, he had found love, and now, he was a proud father of a baby girl, whose mother was starting to have quite the reputation among the haidressing game in town.

"We couldn't leave you without introductions, could we? Especially when visits had been forbidden." Amerei joked

The staff soon joined them, excited to see their child.

"Guys, it's our pleasure to introduce you to our daughter: Leonette Dorna Lannister."

Everyone clapped their hands as Leonette's eyes filled with water, not believing her ears.

"You named your daughter after me?"

"I named her after my two moms. My birth mom and my heart mom."

He looked at his baby as she was moving slightly. She already had his eyes. Amerei and him had agreed on waiting a bit, for her to grow, before they'd adopt one of two children from the foster system, unless there was an urgent case.

He had been a lost and found cub.

He hoped that, one day he could give that joy to a lost child somewhere.

 **The End**


End file.
